Question: Let $f(x)=x+2$ and $g(x)=x/3.$ Also denote the inverses to these functions as $f^{-1}$ and $g^{-1}.$ Compute \[f(g^{-1}(f^{-1}(f^{-1}(g(f(19)))))).\]
Solution: Since $f$ is the function that adds two, $f^{-1}$ is the function that subtracts two. Since $g$ is the function that divides by $3,$ $g^{-1}$ is the function that triples. This lets us compute from inside out: \[\begin{array}{rl|l}
&f(g^{-1}(f^{-1}(f^{-1}(g(f(19))))))\\
&\quad=f(g^{-1}(f^{-1}(f^{-1}(g(21)))))&\text{added 2}\\
&\quad=f(g^{-1}(f^{-1}(f^{-1}(7))))&\text{divided by 3}\\
&\quad=f(g^{-1}(f^{-1}(5)))&\text{subtracted 2}\\
&\quad=f(g^{-1}(3))&\text{subtracted 2}\\
&\quad=f(9)&\text{tripled}\\
&\quad=\boxed{11}&\text{added 2}\\
\end{array}\]